


Friendly Interrogations

by linksofmemories



Series: Rewritten [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e15 Galvanize, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 22:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linksofmemories/pseuds/linksofmemories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know that if you don’t reach out to Stiles soon enough that he’s just going to come find you, right?”</p><p>And of course Derek already knew that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendly Interrogations

“You’re pining.”

“I’m not,” Stiles said, hands on his hips as he surveyed the mess of photos and documents and red string on his wall.

“Uh, yeah, you are,” Lydia said amusedly. “You’re keeping yourself ridiculously busy so that you won’t think about Derek or call him for the hundredth time. You’re pining.”

“I’m not,” Stiles repeated, turning around to face her.

She was lying on her stomach on his bed, her feet kicking back and forth in the air. It was funny to think that months ago this would be something that he would have dreamed of. Lydia wasn’t like that to him anymore though. She was his friend and there was nothing other than platonic feelings between them. He’d always care about her, but not in the way he used to.

“You should see someone else,” she proposed. “Every time I see you you’re either overworking yourself or moping, you need a distraction. We should go to Jungle this weekend, there’s bound to be some guy there who will sleep with you.”

“Gee, thanks.”

“I meant sleep with _jailbait_ ,” she said, rolling her eyes. “Just because a bouncer will overlook your fake ID, doesn’t mean a random guy will too.”

“It doesn’t matter anyway,” he said, sitting down next to her on the bed. “I don’t want to hook up with anyone. I just want Derek back.”

Lydia rolled her eyes yet again, clearing not buying it. It was true though. During the summer Stiles had been borderline desperate to hook up with someone, but now he just wanted to be with Derek. And it wasn’t even about sex (well, not completely), he just wanted Derek to come back to town and be there for him again. To be _with_ him again.

“I thought the same way when Jackson left,” Lydia said. “And I’m sure Scott and Allison felt the same way when they broke up. Now Scott’s getting all puppy-eyed over Kira and Allison and Isaac are about two days away from necking in the halls at school. I’ve moved on too.”

“Having sex with Aiden in a supplies closet isn’t exactly moving on.”

“It’s Coach’s office, not a supplies closet,” she corrected.

“Doesn’t matter,” Stiles pressed. “I don’t want anyone else but Derek. It feels gross to even think about being with anyone else.”

“Your mind will change.”

“No it won’t, Lydia,” Stiles groaned. “I love him and I only want him. This isn’t like Scott and Allison or you and Jackson, this is- this is different.”

He kind of expected her to get mad at him. He deserved it too, because who was he to say that his love with Derek was stronger than someone else’s? It was selfish and immature, but he couldn’t help it.

Instead Lydia placed a hand on his knee. “Stiles, he _left_ you.”

And he knew that. He knew that Derek was gone and not coming back anytime soon. He got that.

“He hasn’t answered your texts or calls,” she said. “We don’t even know if he’s still alive.”

“Don’t…” Stiles started, his breath catching in his throat. “Don’t say… We should get back to work.”

He stood up again, making his way to the mess on his wall. Lydia sighed heavily behind him, but he didn’t pay any attention, trying to focus on his work.

**OoOoOoO**

“I just have one question before I do this,” Peter said, hand hovering over the container containing Talia’s claws.

“And what’s that?” Derek asked, irritation filling his voice.

“We’re back in Beacon Hills,” Peter stated. “Why haven’t you visited your boy toy?”

“Peter, just do it.”

“Not until you tell me why,” the older man teased, an obnoxious smirk making its way onto his face. “He’s been calling you nonstop, we both know that. Especially since our captors used to think it was fun to have you listen to all those voicemails he left you. I have to say, my favorite was the one where he sounded like he was crying. I bet he’s got such pretty tears.”

“Shut up,” Derek growled, stepping forward.

Peter just raised his eyebrows at that before chuckling. “Just an observation, Derek.”

Some days he tolerated Peter and other days he hated him. Today had started off as a tolerating day, but now it was down to Derek hating him again. During their capture it had been torture listening to those voicemails, the entire thing being worse because those were meant to be private.

They ranged from Stiles cheerfully telling him a funny story about his day to Stiles angrily ranting at him to nothing but silence until a whispered “I miss you” at the end. The one Peter was talking about was the one that made Derek ache the most. It was one of the shorter ones; Stiles’ voice was shaky and scared as he talked about a nightmare before cutting himself off, forcing a laugh, and then quickly saying that it was nothing.

“Why haven’t you answered him though?” Peter asked, tapping a finger against his chin. “I understand when we were captured, but why not before? Or even now? We’re in Beacon Hills; he’s probably at school right now. You should drop by.”

“I’m giving him space.”

“There’s definitely space,” Peter agreed. “But is it you giving him or yourself space?”

He really wasn’t in the mood for Peter’s riddles or his smug grin. Especially the smug grin though, that was the worst.

“Leaving was a mistake,” Peter said. “He misses you, you miss him. Just go back to him. Have sex and be merry, isn’t that what all the kids are doing these days?”

“You’ve asked me more than one question,” Derek said, trying to get them back on track.

“Yes, but you haven’t really answered me.”

It was because the true answers weren’t ones for Peter to hear. He loved Stiles and ignoring him was killing him, but he knew that as soon as he picked up the phone he’d be going to Stiles’ home in an instant. There wasn’t a second that passed when Derek wasn’t missing him, but he needed to stay away from Stiles. He was just 16 and he couldn’t continue seeing him.

Derek was ready to settle down and start something serious with Stiles and Stiles was too young to make the right choice. He’d probably say yes and then change his mind in a month or two.

“It’s none of your concern,” Derek said, motioning toward the claws. “Now just do it.”

“Okay, fine,” Peter said, rolling his eyes. “But you know that if you don’t reach out to Stiles soon enough that he’s just going to come find you, right?”

And of course Derek already knew that.


End file.
